What Fate Wants
by FootballGirl96
Summary: Brittany Pierce, a werewolf hunter, moves to Lima, Ohio when her family is murdered where she continues the family business. But what happens when she finds out who exactly she's hunting? And what will she do when she ends up falling for them? Brittana with Klaine, Wemma, Tike, and eventual Faberry, Maybe Bram later as a problem/obstacle
1. The Family Business

_**A.N. Hey guys, sorry to tell you if this deters you from reading this or whatever, but I'm only putting this one chapter up for a while until I finish my other story which might take some time. I just wanted to get a feel of how you people would react to my own writing and not just on my twisting. But, by all means, read this, follow it, wait for me to update, if you wish. I don't know where it's gonna go but it should at least be pretty entertaining while it's getting there :D so yea, read it, check out my other story, and….yea that's it ^_^**_

"Run Brittany! Don't stand there, run!" Kate's face suddenly blocks my sight, light brown eyes meeting mine, as she grabs at me and pushes me towards the woods. I take a step back to balance myself but I don't move. I refuse to. It's as if my whole body has shut down. _WHAM_! My head whips to the side as a fire of pain shoots across my cheek.

"Brittany!" Kate yells again, she'd slapped me…the shock of that simple fact knocks me out of my stupor and I take a few tentative steps backward. "Brittany, please." Her voice is starting to break and she's stopped yelling, "Please, we have to go before they sense us."

Reality comes crashing down on me again. They killed him. Those men just murdered our father…no, not men. Werewolves. The very things my family are supposed to hunt down and destroy have found us first. Anger replaces my shock and I reach for the silver knife in the sheath strapped on to my thigh but another set of hands stop me.

"No" Kate breathes out, her eyes wide yet serious, "It's three on two. They took down dad so they're obviously experienced and we've never even seen a live wolf before today. Brittany, please, just run…" She looks back over her shoulder at the three men arguing with each other than back to me, "_please…_"

I look into dark eyes and see the determination in them, most likely to protect me. I also see the fear and this is what makes me turn and sprint. The hunting boots, my father insisted we always wear, barely leave a print or make a sound as I tear through the forest that surrounds my house. I hear the soft tread of Kate's feet behind me and it comforts me, at least she didn't stay behind. My comfort ends when I hear another set of footsteps and the thudding of huge paws. Two of the men are chasing us. One as a human, the other as a wolf, I briefly wonder where the other is but the thought soon leaves me.

"Faster" Kate urges me on from my shoulder and I kick it up another gear. Seeing as our _job_ entitles us to have to be really fast and strong if we want to stand a chance, our dad started giving us some sort of drug at age three until thirteen that enhanced both of those attributes. Every protector has to take them if they want to survive their first battle.

I'm now going so fast that the trees are starting to blur. My breath is coming harder now and I know that if the wolves couldn't hear it a moment ago, they can now. Both sets of footsteps keep getting louder and louder, even without the hearing of a wolf I can hear them clearly and I know they're close. Kate's running at my side now, keeping in step even though she could easily surpass me. I don't know if it's the protector or the older sister in her that's keeping her from going faster. Her short brown hair is whipping back from her face and if we weren't running for our lives I'd joke that she looked like one of those _Twilight_ vampires. I glance back and wish I hadn't.

The man in wolf form is about a hundred yards behind us and with a wolf's enhanced speed will surely be on us in ten seconds tops. I rip my gaze away from him and look ahead when I suddenly trip. I don't catch myself in time and I slide across the dirt on the forest before catching on something. A sharp pain rips briefly through my side as my body flips over twice from the momentum before finally coming to a stop. All of me lands hard against the ground. I can taste blood coming from my lip and feel more running down the side of my cheek.

I hear the sliding of dirt and feel a body above me, raising my face I see Kate crouched over me with her knife out, eyes narrowed, staring down the wolf that had jumped at and over us. My brain catches up faster than my body does and I realize Kate had tripped me so we wouldn't become puppy chow. A second later, Kate moves the leg she had straddled over me and I get up, pulling out my knife and copying her stance but facing the other way. Our father had taught us that it's not what's in front of you that you need to worry about, it's what's behind.

Sure enough, a teenager who looked nineteen came running into view and slid to a stop about ten yards away, covering his white shoes with a thin layer of dirt. He wore only long basketball shorts and his shoes. His body was perfectly sculpted and if I didn't know what he was, I would have called him cute. Brown hair fell into green eyes as he watched us. All of a sudden his intense gaze turned to one of disappointment and he relaxed out of his tense position.

"Hmm," his deep voice drips with disappointment. "Here I thought we'd be getting a good fight. Three _protectors_ and three wolves." On the word wolves, I heard the wolf let out a growl and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. "And it turns out," the boy continued "that what we have is two _children_ and an old man who's no longer protecting anything. Not even his…daughters." The last word came out questioningly, almost hesitantly, and I understood.

In front of him were two girls, one seventeen and one fourteen, who looked nothing alike. Kate was of average height, brown eyes, short brown hair, and the face of an angel. The spitting image of our late mother and father. I was tall, blonde, blue eyed, and looked nothing like either of my parents.

Kate's voice cut through my thoughts. "Trust me dog boy, you'll get a challenge". I could almost hear the smirk that came with her words.

The boy's answer was a laugh, mocking us, as one corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk to match my sisters. "Oh I like you. Maybe this will be sort of fun. Don't you think, Sebastian?" The wolf behind me growled and I took it as affirmation to the boy's question.

"Get ready Britt" my sister whispers to me even though she knows the wolves can hear us. I turn to look at her quickly over my shoulder and she sends me a smile. It's the half smirk she sends me when we're about to do something mischievously fun. Just like that, the moment is over and Kate lets out a yell and rushes the wolf…

* * *

_Brrrriiiiinnnnggg _The bell cuts through my nightmare and I jerk awake in my desk. My only friend, Jessica, looks over at me from the desk next to mine. She laughs at the startled look on my face and jerks her head in the signal for me to follow. I stay seated and look around trying to get back the loose grip I had on reality. I go through my mental checklist, I'm not fourteen anymore, I'm not fighting for my life, Kate's gone. I shake my head and put on my mask of a smile for Jess as I grab my math book. She smiles again and starts scribbling on her message pad she carries everywhere.

Jess has been mute since she was born, no one knows why. I grab the back of her shirt and steer her around the people coming like cattle towards us through the hallway, playing with the hem of her soft gray shirt in habit as I do. She turns the pad around and I read it.

"Yea," I laugh "Math really _was_ that boring."

She wrinkles her nose and quickly scribbles 'lucky, SOME of us actually have to pay attention to pass.'

I chuckle again and bump her shoulder "whatever, you have all A's, you could get away with falling asleep now and then."

She just smiles and shakes her head at me, light brown hair falling into her face as she turns to open her locker right next to mine.

She's been my best friend since I moved to Lima to live with my aunt three years ago. She was the first person to "talk" to me. She has two little brothers and a single mom who works way too hard. When their father left them 3 months after I was sent here, her mom was suddenly swamped with bills and couldn't afford to look after all her kids and work her two jobs at the same time. I talked to my aunt and, with her permission, helped them out by babysitting now twelve year old Jason and ten year old Jacob.

I realize I had gotten lost in thought again when Jess bumps my shoulder and looks at me than my locker with an expectant look on her face. Since I moved here I've learned to read Jess better than a book. I smile and quickly dial in the combo and replace Math books with Geography. We continue down the hallway and when we come to the end she goes left and I go right. I find room 203 and let out a breath, time to act.

When I moved here I decided to keep the "family business" alive and started looking for werewolves around here. I don't know if it's because I wanted vengeance or whether I just had killing in my blood, either way, I found them. You wouldn't believe the werewolf population of Ohio.

I've been after them for two years now and the _last_ thing I need is to be found. I realized that when you look for a killer of highly dangerous, ferocious beasts, you aren't going to look at the dumb student twice. It takes an insane amount of intelligence to hunt werewolves. I have to know everything that I possibly can. From their schedules both at school and work, to how their family life is, and whether they'll be missed or not. Not to mention that if they're in wolf form I have to know a whole bunch of crap about wind speeds affecting smell, sound travelling, and how to get rid of a body with chemicals, when looking for somebody who can figure all this out you don't look at the dumb kids. And especially not the dimwitted blonde girl at McKinley High who thinks the square root of four is rainbows.

I enter the class and look up to see Ms. Hagberg writing something on the board. I ignore it to look around and find a seat. The only available one is next to Santana Lopez, cheerleader and co-HBIC to the rest of the school, to me, for some reason, she's a normal human being. I sigh and go to sit next to her and she smiles as I take the seat next to her. I smile back and she opens her mouth before Ms. Hagberg starts talking. Santana shoots her daggers that she misses and I lay out my stuff before looking towards the board.

As it quiets my super hearing kicks in so that I can hear Finn's breath even out as he starts to fall asleep behind us and it's only been ten minutes. I roll my eyes and catch Santana watching me, I quickly look away.

Suddenly my opportunity comes up to blend even farther in and I jump on it. Ms. Hagberg turns around and asks a question that even a 3rd grader who grew up in Ohio would know.

"What's the capital of Ohio?"

My hand shoots up into the air so fast I almost gave away just how fast I really am. A worried look flashes over my face so fast a normal human wouldn't process it and I quickly replace it with my "smug" look.

"Brittany," she calls.

_Columbus. _"O" I call out instead of the right answer. The class starts to laugh and I see Santana shoot me a confused look.

"What? Do you even know who the president is?" Ms. Hagberg asks as if I'm stupid, goal accomplished. Now to seal the deal.

"Will I Am." I continue proudly beaming and then dropping my smile as the class bursts into an uproar again, as if I'm ashamed at being laughed at. It hurts a little but I've gotten over it. Santana is shooting me that confused look still but it's mixed with anger now and I can tell she's close to "going all Lima Heights" on the class. I don't know if she senses how much she'll get in trouble or what but instead she just turns around to yell at an unsuspecting Finn.

"Hey, Whale Tits," she yells at him, turning in her seat. "Shut the hell up. Before I makes you."

A look I can't place crosses Santana's face and she turns her eyes away from me for the briefest of moments. Fear flashes across Finn's face at whatever he sees and he quickly quits laughing and looks down at his book.

Santana turns back to me and smiles that soft smile again. I return it and draw in my notebook for the rest of the hour. Playing up the dumb blonde part when every time Santana looks over I stop my drawing of a forest to turn the page and doodle a rainbow or unicorn somewhere before she can see it.

When the bell rings signaling the end of the day I sigh in relief. I pack up my stuff and am about to leave when Santana's hand on my arm makes me turn.

"You know," she starts, as if unsure, "if you need help I could probably, um, tutor you…sometime…if you want." She winces after she's done so fast that I almost miss it. Almost.

I smile, clutching my books to my chest as my brain momentarily short circuits. "Thanks Santana, I'd like that." I realize my mistake as soon as it leaves my mouth. There's a reason I don't have friends here. I stutter out something about a dentist appointment and exit the classroom, sure that she thinks I'm mental now.

I make it to my locker before Jessica, who arrives as I slam the door shut. "Bye Jess!" I yell back to her as I pull on my leather jacket and sling my backpack over my shoulder. I see her wave and give me a weird look but I ignore her.

Out in the parking lot I go over to the blue motocross bike in the corner and sling my leg over. I grab the matching helmet off the back and kick-start it to life. Exiting the parking lot I notice Santana and the other HBIC Quinn Fabray, exiting the school and walking over towards a red car. Santana glances at me as Quinn gets in the car and I wave slightly. She glances into the car before almost secretly waving back than jumping into the open passenger door.

As soon as I get away from the parking lot I gun the bike and my body goes on auto-pilot as I head out of town. I try to think of what to tell my aunt as to where I'll be tonight, seeing as _Hey, Karen, I'm just going to go kill some 16-20 year olds tonight, maybe grab a pizza later. Don't wait up. Ok? Great, bye, love you! _probably won't cut it.

After five minutes of thinking I've arrived at the turn off to my aunt's impossibly long driveway the, _Pierce_ mailbox giving away the entrance into the thick trees. I stop halfway through and idle the bike as I drop my feet to support it and dig through my backpack. Finding the notebook I had used in Hagberg's class I flip it open to the doodle page. Holding up the book I critique my drawing of the forest on the page compared to the forest next to me. I've forgotten some things but most are spot on. Drawing is just another way to keep testing myself, it's the little details that matter not the big ones. In a fight, a wolf's not going to leave his whole side unprotected, he's going to leave the smallest of openings that he forgets about in a fight. _That's_ what I need to see.

I close the notebook, put it back in my bag, and take off again. As dark blue house and barn come into view so does a large Australian shepherd. I rev my engine and the dog comes running over to me as I slow down to a stop. I reach over and pet him before revving my engine again. The dog jumps back happily and twirls in circles. It's about a football field away to the front yard and I crank the throttle spinning out on the gravel before shooting off towards the barn as the dog quickly catches up with me.

I laugh and shake my head at the sight of the dog running full board with my bike, his tongue lolling out of one side and his white fur flying back with his speed. I pull ahead and do a sliding stop in front of the barn as the dog sprints past before coming back to jump at me as I get off.

"Hey Caesar," I call out in a high pitched voice, taking off my helmet and holding it in one hand as I scratch the dog behind his ears. "Miss me bud?"

The dog barks and I laugh again as I get off and push my bike into the barn. Storing it in an empty stall in the back I head up to the house.

"Karen!" I call as I open the door and kick off my shoes in the porch.

"In here Brittany!" my aunt's voice calls from somewhere in the house.

Going through the door-less doorway into the kitchen I see her in the attached living room looking over the back of the couch towards me, a smile on her lips.

I smile back and lean against the peninsula as I swipe an apple. Taking a bite I start my plan. "Hey, Karen?" I ask, taking another bite. "Can I go to the movies with some friends tonight?"

She turns away from her Pretty Little Liars marathon to give me a questioning look, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair out of her face. "You don't have homework right?" her blue eyes bore into mine, it's odd how she's my father's sister yet seems to be as opposite as me when it comes to the looks department.

"Nope," I fake smile. "Got it all done in my study hall today." Lie. My aunt knows that I'm _not smart_, she sees my grades, but she truly thinks it's because I'm confused so often. I don't act dumb at home but that's the excuse I give her for my horrible grades and she buys it.

"I suppose," she smiles at me again, "make sure you guys stop to eat somewhere all right?"

My aunt's so happy that I actually have friends, even if I don't, that she doesn't even question who they are. When I first got here I didn't do anything for the first two months until my aunt deemed I'd had enough grieving time and literally dragged me to school. She did what my father would have done and that was enough to wake me up. I started going to school and starting my revenge plans the next four months, five months later I made my first kill and tonight, two years later, I'm about to make my tenth.

I walk over to her and give her a kiss on her forehead. "Of, course." I assure her, as I go back into the porch and tell her to not wait up as I slip on my shoes and head outside.

As soon as I'm out, Caesar comes running up and I throw a ball to get him to run off again. Going around the side of the house I climb in the black pickup truck my aunt bought me last year. A 1987 Chevy Silverado.

` I honk as I leave so that my aunt will know that I've gone and begin the drive to Grayson, the third town over. The hour and a half drive passes in a blur and I go to the towns limits before parking my truck in one of those 24/7 convenient store parking lots. By now the sun is setting and it should be dark in about 30 minutes.

Shutting my truck off I look around to notice that there's only an elderly woman with me in the parking lot and she's getting in her car to leave. I tie my hair back into a high ponytail and reach under the seat, feeling around for the little compartment I configured and pull on the string once I find it. My silver knife rolls into my hand and pull the sheath out next. Shoving both into my waistband for the moment, I look around and watch as the little old grandma leaves. I wait five more minutes until I've made sure no one else is coming and I pull out the keys and lock the doors as I slip out of my truck.

I glance around me as I walk towards the swampland before the forest surrounding the store to make sure I'm not followed.

Walking through the mini swamp is not the most satisfying of experiences. The mud and water seeps into my tennis shoes and I roll up my pants to keep them as dry as possible. After trudging through for about ten minutes the water level starts to drop down. In another five it's gone.

By now the convenience store is just a dot and no one from the road is able to see me. I breathe easier but know that my night is just starting. I reach the forest outline and count down seven trees and then in four. Grabbing the lowest branch I vault myself up into the massive maple tree, and start climbing.

Twenty feet up I find what I'm looking for, a brown bag. I untie it and take out what's inside setting the items in the crook to keep them in the tree. Black cargo pants, matching t-shirt and hunting jacket, my hunting boots, and another knife.

I straddle the tree branch and remove everything but my pants, shoving the items in the bag and putting the black ones on. Standing up my pants are swapped as well and I start lacing up my hunting boots. I attach my knife to my thigh, making sure it's secure. The second knife I take and trace the initials _KP_ with my fingers before attaching it, and the matching chest sheath, to my body. I zip up my jacket, leaving enough room for me to stick my hand in and grasp the knife if I need to, before descending.

I drop the last five feet to the ground and look around. It's dark now and my eyes quickly adjust, the moon's just started waxing so there's not a lot of light but enough for me, and the wolves, to see just fine.

Not noticing any threat I take off running soundlessly towards my stakeout tree. It's about three miles into the woods but I won't tire before making it there, even at this pace.

I let my mind think about the upcoming task as I jog, making sure to keep most of my attention on my surroundings. The boy I'm after tonight is one I've been watching for a while, the only things I could find out were that his name was Noah, he was struggling with society, got in trouble a lot, and would only be slightly noticed if he "disappeared". I had already killed one wolf before I found Noah by accident. The boy, Jesse Something, hadn't had family, had flunked out of college, and had started attacking some show choir kids near Caramel High School, so I took him out.

The attack went off perfectly, except for the disposal. Before I could use the acid I had heard something crashing (for a wolf) through the trees. I took a risk and climbed the same tree I had just attacked from and watched as a black wolf came ripping through the trees sixty feet away. He stopped when he seen the dead boy and quickly looked around and tried to smell for me. Since I leave my clothes in the woods for a month and a half before hunting and shower with just water for the two weeks before, the only thing he could smell was the woods around him.

I watched as he deemed it safe enough and phased, stark naked he went over and checked the pulse of the equally naked boy I had just killed. He wasn't as mad as I thought he would be. He merely slammed a fist into the ground and cursed quite a lot. Calling the boy a dumbass and saying that it served him right but someone named Rachel was going to kill him. Looking around once more he lifted the boy like a sleeping child and took off. I watched until he was out of sight than waited another hour before going home that night. That was six months ago.

Rustling snaps me out of my thoughts and I dart behind the nearest tree. Holding my breath I watch as nothing moves or makes a sound except for the stream farther ahead until a squirrel jumps from a tree, grabs an acorn, and runs back up. I exhale slowly but stay there another five minutes, better safe than sorry.

I look around and notice I'm about fifty feet away from my decided stakeout tree. Jogging over I look up to check my drop point. It was clear and I smiled.

The only way to successfully attack a werewolf is by surprise, and what werewolf ever looks up? My father taught me this trick, since our bodies can withstand a lot more than a normal one, you find an extremely tall tree and make sure you can climb up at least thirteen feet so a wolf with a five foot shoulder height won't see you. When you get to at least ten feet you choose a spot that overlooks your pathway you're expecting the wolf to run on and clear a straight drop down to it. You do it right you have something to break your fall and a dead wolf to go with it. It's as simple as that.

I start the climb up and get to my vantage point easily. The branches I've left have leaves that cover me from eyes watching from far away and with the blackness that is tonight and my clothes, even a wolf would have a hard time seeing me.

I wrap my left arm around the tree trunk, relax my right near my knife, and do the only thing left to do, wait.

Scanning the forest every now and then something finally happens after about two hours. I get ready as I hear something step into the stream about a hundred yards from my tree, interrupting the rhythmic flow of the water just slightly. Unclipping the safety strap to hold my knife in I slowly pull it out and hold it fisted, against my leg, as I wait. My eyes scan the direction I know the stream is in when, sure enough, a tan boy walks out in nothing but camo cargo shorts. The mohawk on his head looking like a dead squirrel, and I smile slightly at the visual image.

He comes closer and closer to my tree not even bothering to look around. Stupid.

He's about seven feet away now.

Six

My fingers silently, unconsciously, tap down the handle.

Five

They stop, and my heart speeds up slightly as adrenaline courses through my body.

Four

I silently inhale through my nose and exhale through my mouth.

_Three_

I re-grip my knife raising it to shoulder height pointing at the ground now.

_Two_

I release the tree and step out farther from the trunk, balancing as if on a beam.

_One _

_And I drop…_

_**A.N. And that's it. I hope you guys liked it. If not review and tell me what I need to do better, it would help a lot. I'm not going to update this for a fairly long time, just warning you now, but that doesn't mean y'all can't follow the story at least if you like it or at least curious as to where it goes, and while you're waiting you can check out my other story if you like Twilight and Glee. But, yeah, that's it basically. So remember, review, criticize (nicely), check out my other story, and I'll see y'all some other time *heart***_


	2. Sights And Surprises

_**A.N. Holy s*** that took longer than I thought, so sorry. Thank y'all so much for your patience I hope it was worth it *heart* Also, thanks to those who review, honestly I get sidetracked easily with football season and other people's amazing fanfictions, and without you people there to nudge me every now and than I tend to forget to write...So yea, shout out to Amil 10 who reviewed first i'm pretty sure (I love you for that) ironmaidenavenger08 who likes Gleelight as well as this (yay^_^) and BetTheDuckisInTheHat who messaged me such a long note that I squealed and the girl i'm sitting next to gave me a weird look :D Thanks for taking the time to do that you guys *another heart* Hope you like this...**_

_**Also, I forgot to do this in the first chapter…None of this except for the OC's and the idea/writing belongs to me. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and whoever else has invested in the infuriatingly amazing show that is GLEE**_

_**THIS DOES CONTAIN VIOLENCE/SWEARING….JUST FYI **_

_And I drop…_

I feel gravity grab my body and yank me down. My stomach shoots up into my throat as if I'm on a roller-coaster and the sensation, although familiar now, startles me slightly.

Suddenly my vision is clouded by a rippling blackness for what I know is just a second but feels like forever. I can feel myself still falling as my mind ignores the ground rushing up at me to focus on a different sight. The blackness blanketing my vision clears enough for me to see a white wolf stepping out of the darkness as if from around a curtain. It stares at me and the first thing I notice is that its eyes are each a different color. One extremely light green, almost too much so that it borders on a light blue, the other, sky blue with darker blue cutting through it like lightning. They hold me captive and I'm unable to look away. They seem so familiar, as recognizable as my own, yet, in the back of my mind, I _know_ I've never seen them before.

Before I have time to react my vision clears and the rush of color, even in the dark of the forest, is disorienting for a second after the pitch black. I blink rapidly, trying to gain back my sight. It comes in time for me to make out tan skin before I collide.

The left side of my body catches the boy bringing him down with me while the right side of my body misses and slams onto the ground. I'm forced to let go of my knife and attempt to catch myself, my arm lands at the wrong angle but holds me until the boy's body catches up and the added weight snaps it. The sound of my scream echoes like a gunshot across the quiet woods.

The boy quickly gets off of me and spins around in a defensive stance. I get up a split second afterwards ignoring the indescribable pain taking over my right arm. Looking around I spot my knife in front of the boy who looks down to see what I'm looking at. Brown eyes widen when he recognizes what it is and kicks it, sending it flying, and I hear the dull _tink_ of it landing in the water.

The boy, Noah, realizes that I must be a threat and charges. I go to reach for the knife under my coat but can't get the zipper down one-handed, even though I'm ambidextrous when it comes to fighting, it turns out that taking off clothing is a whole other matter. Abandoning the knife I take off at a sprint towards him, bringing my good arm back to punch him in the face.

He catches my fist and throws his arm out, letting go to send my body flying. I slide on my left side tearing up my jacket slightly from the hard dirt. When I hit something on the ground that causes my body to flip over in the air, I tuck my feet under me, and stick my good hand out to balance myself, ripping up the moss on the ground where my feet found purchase as I skid to a halt in a three-point stance. My right arm flaring up even more in pain from being thrown around so much, my mouth opens to scream out in agony again but no sound comes out.

I look up and Noah's already upon me faster than I anticipated, not allowing me any time to block him. His fist connects with my cheekbone and I fly sideways another two feet, landing on my back this time. He rushes me again. I bring my legs up and catch him as he leans to punch my face, kicking him over me and onto his back.

I'm quick to follow. Digging my knees into his arms to hold him down, I grab his head with my left hand by his mohawk, pulling it up to slam it back down. I wince internally as his head hits the dirt with a loud crack before grabbing for him again.

His eyes snap open and I gasp at the bright yellow now staring up at me and in a feat of flexibility I wasn't expecting, he kicks his legs up, causing me to slide forwards, and wraps them around my shoulders. I grab at him to no avail as he jerks me backwards. My front lands hard against the ground and, just like that, we've switched positions. His knee digs into my back as he grabs my arms forcing them together behind me. Sound escapes from me this time as I scream out and almost faint from the pain of moving my hurt arm that forcefully.

"Fucking aye, Blondie." He spits. "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

I don't answer, just lie there trying to catch my breath around the pain that is my right arm. A million thoughts fly through my head in the next five seconds, most of them centering around 'I'm so dead' and 'holy shit this hurts'.

He lets go of my right arm and it falls against the ground shooting even more pain up my arm. I don't even cry out this time, my arm going numb from the pain, just whimper. I can't see his face wince at that, but I hear the whispered _sorry_ that followed. Rough material rubs against my skin, burning my uninjured wrist as its tightened. What the hell? This guy just carries rope around in his pocket? The binding starts digging into my skin as he tightens it even more.

Suddenly I'm lifted to my feet and as I'm turned around, I take a closer look at Noah through my pain induced haze. His eyes are back to a dull brown and I start to think I imagined them before. He's not ugly, well except for the landing strip on his head. He's tan, but I think it's natural. Definitely ripped, but most werewolves are. Other than that he's relatively normal looking. I usually don't notice anything about the wolves that I don't absolutely have to. As soon as I start caring, start thinking of them as human, I won't be able to do what I have to.

He wraps the rest of the rope into one of my back belt loops and tightens it. Then grabs my chin, being unnecessarily gentle considering what we'd just been doing, and I glare at him as he tilts my head from side to side. "Nope," he says to himself, "I don't know you. So the question is, why did you attack me? And from a god damn tree?" he looks over at the tree I had descended from before looking back at me.

I don't say anything. And he smirks "Aww come on, Blondie…cat got your tongue?"

My voice comes out as menacing as I hoped it would, even through the haze of pain that's becoming my salvation as it slowly numbs me. "Would be better than a wolf having it."

Noah's face slowly morphs from humor to seriousness. He reaches out to me and I tense, waiting for him to snap my neck. Instead he pushes me down and takes more miniature rope from his pocket, wrapping it around my ankles. I don't feel it as much as it's over my boots and pants, but it's still tight enough for me to not be able to move. I swear he's got nearly ten feet of rope in that one pocket. What would he use it for? Unless he has that many people attempting to kill him that he just carries it around for detainment purposes, I really don't see the need.

"All right Blondie." All humor is gone from his voice and it's laced with something I can't describe, mostly hate, it doesn't fit him for some reason. "Since I'm sure you've seen this before, don't freak, and I won't kill you…yet."

He steps back about eight yards from me and starts stripping. I blush, looking away, and he notices. "This isn't what you're supposed to freak about." The humor is back for a brief second and I roll my eyes in response, still avoiding looking at him.

Through my now blurring vision I see him crack his neck back and forth and roll his shoulders. I'm drawn to the sight of his body starting to twitch and he shakes his head as if trying to get rid of a ringing noise. He looks at me and my breath gets stuck in my throat, his normally brown eyes have turned bright yellow again. They cause me to shiver. They're the eyes in the nightmares you get after a scary movie. The eyes you expect to see when walking to your house in the dark…deadly…dangerous. He closes those eyes and falls to the ground on his hands and knees, letting out a barely audible whimper as his face elongates and black fur covers his body, which is stretching itself out to take on the shape of a rather large wolf. Bones pop and I wince, as the transformation completes. Leaving me with a large wolf where a boy should have been.

He looks at me, part of his muzzle pulling up into what could be a smile, crinkling those haunting eyes making them just the slightest bit less scary. He closes his eyes again and lays his head on his paws as if concentrating. For some reason it reminds me of a puppy...a puppy that's probably going to kill me in the next five minutes. I try pulling my wrist free but the string only cuts in deeper. I try the same with my legs with the same results.

I let out a groan of frustration and Noah's eyes quickly snap open to look at me. He doesn't close them again but keeps them on me as he tilts his head every now and then as if listening to something far away. Finally he lifts his head up and shakes his whole body like a dog drying off.

He does the head roll thing again and I watch as fur slowly gives way to tan skin once more. I hear popping as his body shrinks into his human form. Wolf slowly morphs back into man and at the last second he stands up on his back paws and his form shrinks to a standing, naked, man. His eyes are the last to go, the glowing yellow fading into the dull brown.

He smirks. "So, I guess you _haven't_ seen that before huh?"

I realize my mouth is hanging open like an idiot and quickly shut it, glaring at him once more as menacingly as I can without blacking out.

"Aww come on Blondie, be happy. It turns out I don't get to kill you, even though you'd happily do me in."

I just stare at him, wondering if I'm even supposed to reply to that. He just sighs, and puts his shorts back on before coming towards me again.

I flinch as he goes to grab for me and he notices, his movements slow and he grabs my shoulders pulling me up onto my feet, being careful of my arm.

He smirks at me again. "You're not going to like this Blondie." He says, picking me up and cradling me like a small child. I attempt to fight him but he applies the slightest of pressure to my right arm, shooting spikes of pain through it, and I have to stop. Not that it was much of a struggle anyway with my good hand behind my back, my legs bound together, and me ready to pass out at any moment.

"Huh, you don't talk much do you Blondie?" Noah said looking down at me in his arms.

I keep quiet, the fog of pain slowly trying to shut down my brain.

"It's not a bad thing. Just means I don't have to gag you. But you know, you can, if you want to." He waits and then sighs, shrugging his shoulders. He tenses, and then takes off running, and I mean _running_.

I had no idea how fast wolves could really run, I knew they could run faster than a protector, but, holy shit. My brain fights against the fog enough for me to see that the trees were doing more than blurring, they were melding together into one big canvas of green and brown. Wind whips against my face, biting my cheeks, and I have to turn my head towards Noah's body. The sound of his heart beat almost lulling me to sleep. I can't afford to fall asleep now though so I distract myself by looking up at his face.

His expression is impassive, giving nothing away, even his breathing is the same, slow and steady, as if he was just warming up at a jog even though we'd been going at breakneck speed for at least five minutes now.

I feel him tense, and figuring it was like when he began, I brace myself, a second later he skids to a halt. My weight pitches forward and he takes a few steps to keep me from falling, barely jolting my arm.

"Cool huh?" he smiles down at me. "Bet you've never ran _that_ fast before." He's just bragging now and it pulls a response from me as intended.

"Mmm, faster." I smile at him condescendingly.

He just laughs, shaking my body in the process, "Oh, I like you."

I tense, the smile slipping off of my face, that one simple phrase throwing my body into lockdown. Images flash through my head rapidly, a boy smirking down at me as if I was prey, Kate's dead body lying still under my trembling hands, smoke billowing out from where my house should have been.

I shake my head, willing the images away and realize what I just did, joking with a wolf, what the hell is wrong with me? And a wolf that wanted to kill me ten minutes ago. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I close my eyes and look away. Noah notices but just gives me a weird look before looking around our surroundings.

Finding what he was looking for he starts walking towards his right, heading directly for a dense gathering of spruce trees extending farther than I can see from my sheltered position. He stops in front of the trees and it's so thick I can't distinguish the next row behind the first.

"Hey Blondie?" he catches my attention and I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "You might want to…um, well…turn towards me. These branches hurt and you're already in pain so…yea."

It's almost endearing how he's concerned for me even though I tried to kill him twenty minutes ago. Something hits me at the thought that even after all I've done he's still trying to look out for me. I'm confused and wary at the same time, but I do as I'm told, my now almost numb right arm slides across my body and rests against Noah's warm chest, causing only a slight shot of pain as I turn towards him.

He repositions his arms so that I don't feel the brush of the branches except on my legs as we make our way through the dense spruce trees, but I hear them scratch against his skin as we walk. A few minutes later and the sound of the branches cease and I try to turn back around but Noah tightens his arms around my body.

"Don't look yet, Blondie" he says calmly but with an edge of threat in his voice. I obey, closing my eyes, but bristle at being told what to do.

The air suddenly goes slightly damp and I hear his footsteps go from the soft tread of the forest floor to the dull thud of rock, his body crouches slightly, hovering over me even more, surrounding me with his warmth. Twenty-seven steps later, the tread of the forest floor returns and he straightens. I also hear multiple people breathing over the thud of Noah's heart, and my stomach drops.

His pack.

"Noah..." a deep, almost familiar, voice speaks out, "What…?"

I feel him shrug. "I _told_ you I was bringing her."

"Not that," deep voice dismisses him, "what did you do to her?"

"Hey," Noah starts, defending himself, "nothing she didn't start."

"So you felt the need to break her arm? She's about to pass out!" a petite female voice chastises.

"Hey now, that wasn't—" he readjusts me and the small haze I was in breaks as he moves my arm too much and I let out a barely audible cry.

Somebody, literally, growls and then quickly stops, but I feel Puck take a hesitant step back anyway.

"What the hell?" another female voice chimes up, this one stronger than the first, directed at whoever growled.

"I—how come I didn't get a say in whether or not he should bring whoever she is here?" yet another girl speaks up, her voice lower than the other two and for some reason I think I've heard it before as well…

"You weren't here yet." Deep voice explains monotonously.

"That's still no reason not to—"

"Santana!" second voice interrupts. "Shut up will you? She's about to pass out and probably hasn't the faintest idea where she is. _It's fine_."

I stiffen in Noah's arms and my eyes shoot open to look at his chest but not really see it...Santana? It couldn't be the Santana I know; no _way_ would I have missed that.

"Really, Fabray" their Santana shot back, "and how the fuck do you know that, huh? For all we know she could be faking."

Fabray…as in, Quinn Fabray…well shit.

I mentally face palm myself. That's it I'm dead. I'm _sooo_ dead. If they know that I know them there's no way in hell they're going to let me live. Ugh, I don't _deserve_ to live if I didn't know that the two most popular people in McKinley High were werewolves. I close my eyes and groan as I let my head drop forward onto Noah's chest, I can feel the inquisitive stare he sends me but ignore it.

"She's _not_ faking Santana. I can feel it" first voice speaks up again.

"Hey, Emma?" Noah, starts hesitantly. "I was wondering if we could maybe, you know. I mean, she's detained so she won't hurt us and she's about to pass out from the pain she's in more than likely, and I'm pretty sure she killed Jesse so if we want answers we kinda need her awake right?"

My eyes snap open again. They know I killed the Jesse kid…shit, shit, shit. Noah's words snap me even farther out of my daze and my pain comes back in one big whoosh as my vision blacks briefly, leaving me silently struggling for breath. Why can't I just die now, save them the trouble.

There's a pause and then first voice, Emma, speaks again. "Yes, well…alright then."

I hear her footsteps as she comes towards me. When a small hand touches my face I open my eyes and groan again before rolling them closed again. Emma, Emma Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor…you have _got_ to be kidding me. I open them again and she's looking at me curiously, her large doe eyes laced with worry as well though.

She looks up. "Noah, you're hurt too." She states simply before reaching around his head to where I had slammed it against the ground. I watched as she hovers lightly over the wound I know is there, before her hand suddenly glows a bright white and a moment later she withdraws it.

What. The. Hell?

I look over at her and she's looking at me this time. She slowly reaches for me and I don't say anything. I mean, what am I supposed to say? Please, Miss Pillsbury don't touch me with your weird glowing hand, it's against school policy?

So I watch as she gently grabs my arm resting against Noah's chest and cradles it even gentler yet, but still coaxes a small whimper from me as it moves again bumping against his warm body. Someone growls again and Noah raises an eyebrow at whoever it was.

A look of annoyance flashes across Miss Pillsbury's face. To say it shocks me to see it on the kind woman's face is an understatement. "Santana, _stop_ growling at me. It would be very much appreciated right now."

Santana's _growling?_ The thought flashes through my mind before I'm distracted by Miss Pillsbury looking at me again and smiling before her hands start glowing white once more. I feel, and see, my bone move back into place, but this time it doesn't hurt. A weird tingling sensation shoots through where the break must have been and then Miss Pillsbury stops glowing and backs away.

I watch as she moves backwards to stand next to the Spanish teacher Will Schuester. I mentally slap myself some more, who _else_ have I missed?

The thought is forced to the back of my mind when Noah suddenly forces my right arm behind my back and quickly sets me onto my knees on the ground. His right arm pushes down on the crook of my elbow as his left pushes, and holds, my shoulder forward, forcing me to face the pack.

Now that the fog of pain has left I notice my surroundings for the first time. I was right about going over rock. We're surrounded on all sides by the huge walls of a cave, kind of like those hidden beaches and pools except this clearing like place literally has a mini forest hidden in it. I look up at the gaping hole where the ceiling should be and can see the stars and moon shining light down into the little hidden valley, illuminating the hidden forest and its occupants.

Its occupants…

I look as defiantly as I can at the four people in front of me, daring them to do something. Santana's eyes widen in recognition from where she's standing next to Quinn, both in their cheerio uniforms but missing their impeccably white shoes. Both their glances flash back and forth from me to Will and Emma, it clicks in my head that the two adults must be the pack's alphas, and I tear my eyes from the cheerleaders to focus on the teachers instead.

"Santana," Will calls over his shoulder, "Check her for anything that could possibly cause harm."

My eyes flicker over to the Latina who's looking at me with now narrowed eyes as she's comes towards me slowly. Not warily, but as if she's stalking me, and a slight chill runs down my spine. She stops in front of me and I look into storming brown eyes, filled with what seems to be denial and anger.

Her eyes never leave mine in what I know is a show of dominance and I don't look away even though I'm at a lower level than her, challenging her. It's a game I shouldn't be playing but I figure I'm dead anyway, might as well go out fighting. She smirks slightly, knowing I'm not looking away on purpose.

She slowly crouches and runs her hands down my thighs starting at my ass, the sudden pleasurable, burning sensation of her fingers on me causes my body to react against my wishes and I jerk forward involuntarily, forcing Noah to quickly pull me back again. Santana's smirk falls quickly and a look of shock comes over her face before it's quickly hidden, only I seem to catch it and I clench my jaw silently cursing my body for the unexplainable way it's reacting to the wolf. She's still looking into my eyes as she reaches into my pockets to check for weapons and underneath the battle of power I know this is, it feels strangely intimate.

She motions with her hand for Noah to lift me up and when he obliges, dangling me in the air effortlessly by his arm around my waist, she quickly removes the string binding my legs, tying it again higher just below my knees, and takes off my boots. Her hands skim quickly where the boots were covering my calves and feet, finding nothing, she quickly stands back up as Noah sets me on my stocking feet.

Her hands reach for my jacket zipper, slowly pulling it down to reveal the sheath strapped across my chest. Her fingers reach underneath the strap sliding underneath and around to my back, leaving the tingling warmth where her fingers trace against the soft cotton of my t-shirt. I grit my teeth, willing my body to not react again at the sensation.

Her smirk grows even more when she notices the struggle showing in my eyes. Reaching the buckle in the middle of my shoulder blade she quickly realizes she can't undo it one handed. Noah notices as well and goes to help, sliding the hand pushing my shoulder forward to reach underneath the jacket. As his hand brushes against the exposed skin of my neck I shiver at the unexpected touch. Before I can blink Santana's hand shoots out from underneath my jacket and grabs his hand harshly by the wrist, tearing her eyes off of mine to glare and growl at Noah. I gasp quietly when her eyes quickly, and unexpectedly, flash a lighter color that I don't have time to identify, than go back to normal just as Noah's had when we were fighting. I make a mental note to ask one of them about it before I'm killed.

"Santana!" Will growls, his voice suddenly taking on a double timbre. The echoing voice lower than his normal one and the sound shoots through my body shocking me straighter, earning me a questioning look from the pack members not currently standing near me.

Santana quickly lets go off Noah and steps backwards shaking her head. Her eyes flash from me to Noah and back to me so quickly I get dizzy watching them, so I focus on the others' faces instead.

Quinn's expression seems to be mainly one of curiosity, staring intently at Santana. Emma's is one of concern, I'm guessing for Noah's safety, whom I don't attempt to look at. While Will's is simply blank except for the hard glare of his eyes on Santana.

Santana quickly steps towards me again and swiftly unbuckles the sheath taking it with her as she walks over towards Will, holding it out towards him. He takes it and she quickly walks over to Quinn standing so close to her that their arms brush as she crosses them over her chest.

I tear my gaze off of the two HBICs of McKinley to look over towards Will, unconsciously baring my teeth as he unsheathes my sister's knife.

He runs his fingers deftly over the engraving. I know the silver won't hurt him, unless he stabs himself with it, but I suddenly wish it would scald him, sting him, repulse him, _anything_ to make him put down the only thing I have left of my sister.

"What's your name?" he suddenly asks me, probably checking the initials on the knife with mine. I keep silent.

Santana speaks up for me. "Brittany Pierce. Junior at our school, lives with an aunt, drives a blue motocross bike or a black truck, and known as the dumb blonde." Her eyes narrow even more towards me, "apparently the _dumb_ part is an act."

Will glances at Santana than back at me. "_Apparently_ it's a pretty good act. I've heard of her from other teachers, they deem her a hopeless cause." He looks over at Emma who nods her head slightly, a surprised expression on her face. I smile briefly; at least I'm an amazing actress.

He takes a step closer to me. "Who's KP?"

My smile fades and I say nothing. My family is the one thing they won't get from me.

Will seems slightly irritated but goes onto another question. "Did you kill Jesse St. James?"

"Yes." My voice is cold. I have no regret for taking out a monster.

"Why?"

"He's a wolf, he was attacking people, how many more reasons did I need?" I cock my head as if truly curious to hear the answer to my question.

"That fucking-" Noah growls out before starting to shake violently behind me. "I knew it! I fucking knew it!"

"Puck, calm down." Emma's voice is soothing but her posture is the same as Noah's. Everyone seems to be suddenly tense with anger, and I think I actually did them a service. Heaven forbid one of them get caught murdering innocents.

"Like hell I'll calm down!" Pucks grip on my arm tightens seemingly unconsciously and I quickly mask my wince of pain at the sudden vice-like grip.

"Puck, don't hurt her." Emma's voice is still calm but hinting at authority.

Don't hurt her…why does she care about damage done to me? Does she want to torture me completely healed, breaking me down slowly, than heal me, over and over again until I tell them everything before they kill me? Fear flashes through me, I know I'll be begging for death by the time they're done if they do that. I quickly push aside those thoughts, they'll have to torture me for days if they want to hurt my family and friends.

Pucks grip tightens even more and I wince again.

Santana growls as Emma yells "Puck!" in the same double timbre Will used with Santana but the female equivalent.

Suddenly I'm airborne and two seconds later, landing with a thud on my side twenty feet forward at the feet of Quinn and Santana. Soft hands grab me and quickly force my free right hand behind my back, rolling me onto my stomach in the grass. My open jacket zipper digs into my hip as a knee is pushed into my back and I fight every instinct I have to struggle, simply allowing it to happen.

I hear a loud roar-like growl _crack_ through the air and it sends a shot of fear down my spine.

_Shit._

The knee comes off of my back and hands let go of my arm to grab me by my biceps quickly picking me up and dragging me backwards, my legs drag in front of me, the rope not allowing them to catch up with my body. Santana steps protectively in front of me her hands reaching back to grasp at my jacket sides, walking backwards in time with what must be Quinn pulling me.

"Puck" Will's double timbre voice echoes loudly attempting to control the wolf now in front of him, "calm down. There's nothing you can do now."

Noah's large wolf head shakes back and forth slowly, growls rumbling from the depths of his chest and out his clenched teeth. His nightmarish eyes shoot back and forth from Will to me to the entrance of the cavern.

"No!" Will and Emma shout as Noah suddenly turns and bolts from the hidden enclosure through the entrance we came through.

"Dammit!" Will curses, "Santana, go get him before he does something stupid!"

Santana lets out a barely audible whimper and her hands suddenly clench at my jacket. Will's head whips around to glare at the Latina.

"Not now, Santana" Quinn hisses.

Santana's hands clench one more time around the material of my jacket before swiftly letting go and sprinting out of the cavern entrance after Noah.

I can feel Quinn breathing quietly against my back as everyone stares at where the two had just run out. Finally Will turns back towards me, his face determined yet wary.

"Quinn…you need to watch over her tonight, can you handle that?"

I feel Quinn take a sharp intake of breath, preparing to argue. I keep quiet letting them decide what to do with me, another day alive is another day for me to figure out how the hell I'm going to get out of this one.

"We can't continue questioning her without the others. You know that Rachel will have her own question too." Will quickly interjects before Quinn can put her breath to use.

Rachel?

She must nod or something because Will's face softens and he comes towards us. Instead of looking at the cheerleader though, he looks at me as he speaks.

"Brittany," his voice is soft, asking me to trust him. As if. "We're not going to kill you. At least, not until we have a reason too."

I look at him questioningly but refuse to ask out loud. I admitted to killing their pack mate so why wouldn't they kill me?

"We will, however, have to watch you now that we know what you're capable of. Quinn is going to stay with you tonight and someone will every night until we come to a decision about what to do with you. So for now, you're, for lack of a better term, our prisoner but you're still able to go to school and home where we'll be with you. As of now, Quinn and Santana are your new best friends," he chuckles slightly at this, "try not to make them kill you. I may be your teacher, but my pack comes first."

His face turned serious as he spoke his last sentence and I nod slightly, assuring him that I'll be a perfect little angel, but I know he can still see the defiance in my eyes that I refuse to hide. He simply sighs and grabs Emma's hand before walking out of the cavern, leaving me alone with Quinn.

I hear Quinn sigh before she quickly picks me up in the same way that Noah had earlier. I felt stupid, this seemingly scrawny girl could pick me up as if I weighed nothing, even though I knew being a wolf allowed her to do this, it still stings my pride.

"This'll go better if you don't talk unless spoken to and don't even think about doing something stupid. I'm not Puck, I have no desire to get to know you or put up with any dumb attempts at freedom you may have. We're not killing you, _yet_, so don't make me have a reason to. Got it?" Quinn threatens, looking into my eyes in the battle of power much like the one I had with Santana. This time I nod my head and look away first, much like how I…_felt_ that Santana wouldn't have attacked me, I could sense that Quinn had no qualms about it while no one was around to stop her.

She doesn't acknowledge my affirmation, other than a brief tightening of her jaw, before we're moving. I can't be a hundred percent certain but I'm fairly certain she's going even faster than Noah was. She makes no attempt at shielding me from the harsh bite of the spruce trees after the entrance and I feel one slap across my face, leaving a scratch. I close my eyes, fighting off the slight nausea I feel, and when I open them again we're at the tree I had attacked Noah from. Quinn must have followed his scent. Quinn looks down at me and I point towards my truck and the entrance to the woods I had come through. Three minutes later we're at the edge of the swampland and Quinn doesn't even flinch as she runs through the calf deep water.

We reach the convenient store and my truck is the only car there besides a rundown Pontiac that's clearly seen better days. Quinn stops next to the driver's door and lowers me to a stand/lean against the door.

"Try to run off, or fight me, or yell for help and I'll kill within five seconds. Clear?" Quinn's voice is full of malice and sends the briefest shiver down my spine, I try to hide it but she must see it anyway because her lips curl up just slightly.

Before I can nod, she's taken the rope off of my legs and swiftly turns me around to undo the one on my left wrist.

"Now drive home, don't attract attention." She orders calmly, already moving around the truck and opening the passenger side door.

I get in and start up the truck, as the heater roars to life with the engine I realize I was cold and shiver as warm air blasts across my face. Quinn looks at me funny and doesn't stop watching me the whole drive back to my aunts.

When I pull up next to the barn instead of the house, so as to not wake up my aunt at, I look at the glowing dashboard clock, 1:47 in the morning, Quinn is out of the truck before I shut it off. I get out and am quickly slammed against the door, effectively closing it.

"Now listen here, _blondie_"she mocks "don't do anything stupid. I know I've said this multiple times now but it needs to get through your pretty little head. Don't alert your aunt to us, don't attempt to attack me, and don't attempt to sneak away. I'll be out here all night and I will be able to hear every move you make in that house. Clear?" she raises an eyebrow and I glare at her as I nod. She gives me a fake smile and pats my cheek condescendingly, and watches me as I jog up the porch steps and enter the house.

Entering I close the door behind me and slump back against it, my head making a light thunk against the wood. I run through everything that had happened in my head, from that weird vision to the shock and shame of finding out that werewolves were interacting with me daily and I didn't notice them.

Worry runs through my body, I have to figure this out. I need to protect my aunt and figure out what it is the wolves want with me, and then I need to figure out how to kill every single one of them. Now that I know about them I _have_ to take them down, even if I have no evidence against them. My stomach flips at killing for no reason, but if I don't do this I'll always be wondering who I could have saved from them.

I push off of the door, turning to look out at my now seemingly HBIC-less yard, but I know Quinn's still out there somewhere, I narrow my eyes at the empty yard and turn around again. I run a hand through my hair as I walk through the kitchen to the stairs across from me and think of ways I can play this. I could make a run for it, hoping they come after me and leave my aunt and Jess's family alone. Attack them when they least expect it, although I quickly cross this one off of my mental list, four against one just isn't good enough odds. Or I can go along with whatever they have planned for me until I have proof that they need to be taken down. I go with the option that keeps my conscience and my sense of duty happy at the same time. I'll play nice…for now. I mean how hard can it be?

_**A.N. Aaaaaannnddd that's where I'm stopping, I'm not real happy about the ending but I had gotten such horrible writers block halfway through this that I'm just going to go with it, hope y'all don't mind :/ Next chapter should be up whenever I get it done (I think that's what I'm going to do...) and I might start hoarding chapters of Gleelight to put out for those of you who care... So yea, review (nicely please) and tell me what I have to fix, what you liked, didn't like, or something you'd like to see. I have this mostly planned out in my head but it's still able to be…tweaked I guess is the right word. Thanks for reading and I'll write you soon :D**_


End file.
